Episode 13: Chasing The Boogeyman Part I - Son of Sam/Transcript
00:01 ::Music 00:04 ::welcome to the last podcast on the left 00:07 ::episode 14 on episode 13 I should have 00:12 ::said that we're skipping over 13 because 00:14 13 on the lucky luckiest of all numbers 00:17 ::I'm here with Marcus Parks I am Ben 00:20 ::Kissel with the scientists the professor 00:22 ::the master of all that is horror and 00:24 ::gruesome Hong Kong Henry Zebrowski 00:30 ::handwritten on her to me I got rice in 00:32 ::my shoes 00:33 ::hey those are better than mine what are 00:36 ::you getting your shoes I've got sushi 00:40 ::shoes ladies and gentlemen it's not good 00:42 ::that should be sushi flip-flops I know 00:43 ::every year dhoom smells like tuna and 00:46 ::avocado nobody likes it everybody hates 00:48 ::me I thought that was just your shirts 00:49 ::well you never know what I'm wearing 00:51 ::you've been wearing that Suspiria shirt 00:52 ::for about seven days now are you scared 00:55 ::yet cuz you should be it's a bit stinky 00:59 ::number 13 unlucky number speed of 01:02 ::unlucky holy Lord the victims of this 01:04 ::Son of Sam character ladies and 01:06 ::gentlemen weren't barking in a new a 01:07 ::journey we're going to be calling 01:09 ::chasing the boogeyman what we're looking 01:11 ::for is true New York boogeyman that have 01:13 ::existed even in the past or exist right 01:16 ::now or will exist in the future such as 01:19 ::right bends children my children that's 01:22 ::what I'm not going to have the Mehran I 01:23 ::do have them immediately in cuffs right 01:26 ::at birth you cuff him up officer hey 01:28 ::officer B no I know where that cats 01:30 ::gonna be doing preemptive strike yes 01:32 ::what I would call it with your children 01:34 ::you better buckle up Tiffany Kissel 01:35 ::Tiffany Kissel is gonna be a real crazy 01:37 ::kook job everybody if any Kissel's him 01:39 ::that's a rough name it's a real rough 01:41 ::name and she's a rough gal hey is that 01:43 ::her bosoms no that's her back can't tell 01:46 ::the difference she's had some weight 01:47 ::issues dead let me see your face I don't 01:50 ::have a phrase well that's what happens 01:52 ::when someone puts a skillet to it when 01:53 ::they're three years old you know God 01:55 ::knows I needed to make my bacon you're a 01:57 ::monster 01:57 ::hello speedo monsters got Son of Sam on 02:00 ::the docket Son of Sam was a true New 02:02 ::York boogey man in the year of 1976 he 02:04 ::held New York in a series of didn't got 02:08 ::seizure of terror seizure of terror 02:10 ::seizure each other literally July 2 July 02:13 ::I believe it's a solid 02:14 ::round number one and during that summer 02:17 ::basically the whole city was put on 02:20 ::lockdown there was a gigantic curfew and 02:22 ::it became believe over time that he was 02:25 ::targeting women with long brown hair 02:27 ::right um so everything you find later on 02:30 ::it was all completely not since he just 02:32 ::made all that up it was all completely 02:33 ::random well it was completely random but 02:36 ::you know then again I think that he did 02:38 ::pioneer a certain hairstyle that he 02:40 ::should get credit for if Jennifer 02:42 ::Aniston is getting credit for the 02:43 ::Jennifer why isn't uh you know raise him 02:46 ::right is that it was it the Rachel yeah 02:48 ::it's the Rachel right after a character 02:50 ::and so wise ins on the Sam getting 02:51 ::credited for the princess Leah look it's 02:53 ::very obvious the Prince alia was just 02:55 ::terrified of the sunset I'm also going 02:57 ::to put a grand coincidence card out 02:59 ::there and say that Wow he waited lady's 03:01 ::agility you don't get her for like six 03:03 ::months bro man but this is the big thing 03:05 ::princess leah was a movie took place on 03:08 ::Tatooine in a galaxy long ago and far 03:12 ::far away and while it was the same 03:14 ::summer that Star Wars was released that 03:18 ::movie was shot long maybe wasn't I 03:20 ::played my card wrong you played the 03:21 ::wrong card 03:22 ::fuck you freedom bad so we went to kill 03:26 ::number four and five we took a journey 03:28 ::as we like to do so much and we went to 03:30 ::Forest Hills so what are the two names 03:33 ::of four and five the two names are 03:35 ::Christine Freund Lincolnton blind and 03:39 ::German for Freund right and Virginia 03:44 ::Bhaskar each Ian ah that's fine that's 03:46 ::it that's just your normal name so we 03:49 ::went on our journey to Forest Hills we 03:50 ::took the watch every day we take the we 03:53 ::took the F train to the 71st Street 03:54 ::Forest Hills stop by fuck middle of 03:57 ::Queens you know but F middle of Queens 03:59 ::God knows and we get off the subway 04:02 ::station and it's very nice it's a 04:04 ::metropolis type area there's a big arena 04:06 ::you know which we can imagine it's 04:07 ::probably uh you were very enamored with 04:09 ::the pizzeria who know Johnny Rockets 04:11 ::John Rocker there which was closed yet 04:14 ::because nobody goes to Johnny rocket was 04:16 ::also partially due to your attitude 04:18 ::about Johnny Rock yes I always said that 04:20 ::I have a power to do such things like I 04:22 ::closed a bar in the East Village 04:24 ::uh in Italian places well called sento 04:26 ::set I've 04:27 ::boycotted because they kicked me out I 04:28 ::brought in my own coffee and I was like 04:30 ::you know I'm having pizza right it's not 04:32 ::coffee shop yeah so I put a curse on 04:35 ::that place wouldn't you believe it 04:36 ::two weeks later closed down and double 04:39 ::whammy 04:39 ::it was Mars favorite restaurant boo boo 04:42 ::boyfriend win girl fight was your 04:44 ::girlfriend's favorite restaurant and you 04:46 ::got kicked out of there I didn't get 04:48 ::kicked out of there I walked out on my 04:50 ::own volition because I'm not throwing 04:51 ::out a $3 thing a cappuccino from 04:53 ::Starbucks your serial killer 04:55 ::aren't you well Alan and I would say 04:57 ::some ass and probably drink a lot of 04:59 ::coffee all of these things happen 05:00 ::tonight he's just such an interesting 05:02 ::figure we're talking about how sort of 05:06 ::Sam became a characters like there's a 05:08 ::lot of serial killers that like to make 05:10 ::things very personal like John Wayne 05:12 ::Gacy was very personal Richard Ramirez 05:14 ::is very personal Jeffrey Dahmer very 05:16 ::personal killings was about sex it was 05:17 ::about it did sort of taking control over 05:20 ::a situation that they felt out of it you 05:22 ::know and like you're Jeffrey Dahmer's 05:23 ::they would collect body parts from their 05:25 ::victims I mean Jeffrey went as far as to 05:27 ::eat them so they would become him 05:28 ::because God knows everybody wants to 05:30 ::become a 13 year old Filipino boy yeah 05:31 ::me to be able to kill the president but 05:34 ::like I'm not a president now no you're 05:36 ::not but mm-hmm 05:37 ::you're powerful yeah I make spring rolls 05:38 ::of my dreams okay um eating that kind of 05:42 ::race but Son of Sam was trying to make a 05:46 ::name for himself you trying to be a 05:47 ::movie star lady today are our first 05:50 ::celebrity killer given the tabloid era 05:53 ::of the 1970s yeah you look at it's like 05:56 ::him and you Jack the Ripper Zodiac 05:59 ::killer uh BTK was very similar to these 06:03 ::are like nobodies and New York he's got 06:05 ::such a special breeding ground for that 06:08 ::and the fact that there's millions of 06:10 ::people here it's very easy to just go 06:14 ::completely anonymous right you know 06:16 ::you're just a number 06:17 ::the irony of being around millions of 06:19 ::people is that nobody sees you yeah well 06:21 ::yeah I think is so bizarre because if 06:23 ::you're in a small town of 200 oh I think 06:25 ::Hank was at the store at 9:30 he usually 06:27 ::goes at 9:28 what's going on in his 06:30 ::relationship he's a serial killer better 06:32 ::find out you know they have a stakeout 06:35 ::every 13-year old boy 06:36 ::gathers their bicycles and gets their 06:38 ::lighters ready in their cigars and they 06:39 ::go they stake out Hanks out 06:41 ::cos God knows what's going on over there 06:42 ::small-town life is weird it's different 06:44 ::so yet Burke was sort of able to 06:45 ::ironically hide under the guise of uh 06:47 ::you know the large population and he was 06:49 ::very common looking fellow he actually 06:51 ::was about the exact same size of Henry 06:52 ::Zebrowski yeah the perfect size he was 06:55 ::the size of a human being yeah yeah he 06:57 ::was definitely one size yeah he was just 06:59 ::like one day like it's not going to help 07:01 ::him as far as us well I mean then again 07:04 ::if he was six foot seven he could never 07:06 ::pulled out what he did it would be like 07:08 ::if I tried to kill somebody be like I 07:09 ::think the guy was six foot seven like 07:10 ::let's go through the database we got Ben 07:12 ::Kissel David Lee and I'm already stopped 07:16 ::there's that tree over there 07:17 ::great castle every time you talk about 07:19 ::your size there's such sadness in your 07:22 ::eyes because you know you're never going 07:23 ::to be a killer you know you can't you 07:25 ::can't kill and just not average enough 07:27 ::that sucks which is why I love the other 07:31 ::way he's able to blend in with society 07:33 ::and his major goal is fame and we were 07:36 ::kind of joking about earlier if he was 07:37 ::in the reality TV era he would be Snooki 07:39 ::or the situation or Vinny or yeah one of 07:42 ::those Desperate Housewives on of New 07:43 ::Jersey it weren't able to have a reality 07:45 ::show they would probably be a serial 07:47 ::killer yeah what yeah cuz it's just that 07:50 ::same sort of it's that flaw I think this 07:53 ::is the same flaw that exists in 07:54 ::politicians is this a mother exists in 07:56 ::us we're entertaining why are we doing 07:57 ::this uh cue man dude dude I'm doing man 07:59 ::I'm good I'm not gonna kill anybody man 08:01 ::that's the thing I have a delusion in my 08:02 ::mind that I am giving the world 08:04 ::something right now it's true to really 08:06 ::feel like people should be grateful that 08:09 ::I'm speaking to them and why and pay us 08:11 ::for it 08:12 ::and give us money to do it yeah what is 08:13 ::good about it let us entertain you for 08:15 ::money we've done nothing to deserve this 08:17 ::other than be tormented and dis Batphone 08:19 ::update we grew up that that's all we 08:21 ::need man the end but this is this 08:24 ::breeding ground for serial killers since 08:27 ::this type of you feel you don't feel 08:29 ::validated with your life bro you want to 08:31 ::go out there and put your hate on 08:32 ::everybody and you know going back to 08:34 ::what do like Dahmer was collecting 08:36 ::skulls and you know BTK collecting hair 08:38 ::samples he collected his newspaper 08:40 ::articles and he was on the front page 08:42 ::just countless times in this year figure 08:44 ::in a 365 day year he probably was on the 08:46 ::front page 50 60 70 times and when 08:48 ::you're taunting the police you're just 08:50 ::asking for attention and that that's 08:52 ::what he was doing and then when they 08:53 ::call 08:54 ::ham there's a whole story of like in the 08:55 ::end when they finally caught him when 08:57 ::they tracked him down 08:57 ::he was like through series of like 08:59 ::parking tickets like is always fuckin is 09:01 ::it's always yeah 09:02 ::and then he he was like oh you got me 09:05 ::what took you so long 09:06 ::and he just made it super bombastic and 09:08 ::he made up the story about the dog 09:10 ::talking to him that was all complete 09:12 ::bullshit and now he's also one of all 09:14 ::the serial killers we talked about he 09:15 ::the only ones still alive they don't 09:17 ::know death penalty here yeah he's alive 09:19 ::and he's in jail and he's an evangelist 09:21 ::he do you found Jesus Christ and he's 09:23 ::doing all that I want to write him a 09:25 ::letter we will well I want to get him to 09:27 ::draw a picture of puppies for us I think 09:30 ::it'll be a beautiful and Getty like 09:31 ::picture if you could just make a puppy 09:33 ::instead of a sunflower be the happiest 09:35 ::must remind wouldn't throw up throw up 09:38 ::right yes I love it 09:41 ::but speaking of chasing like the cops 09:43 ::chased him we we went our ways of Forest 09:45 ::Hills and this is the documentation of 09:46 ::that event I will say this these four 09:51 ::and five killings ones we're going to 09:53 ::discover we're big in the case you're 09:55 ::the ones that deemed Kim the 44 caliber 09:57 ::killer because this is when the cops 09:58 ::first put it together this right I'll be 10:01 ::the same fella he loved that 44 caliber 10:05 ::pistol I will say two gigantic gun it's 10:07 ::like a it's like a gun from the Old West 10:09 ::is that what it is you know a lot about 10:12 ::guns I do how big is that gunshot it's a 10:16 ::big fucking guts 44 Magnum and what a 10:19 ::hole does that put into something you 10:21 ::think if you were let's let's say we're 10:23 ::looking at a normal sized squash how 10:25 ::much damage we're doing to that set 10:26 ::squash that squash is gonna be exploded 10:28 ::squash time squashed 10:31 ::so these people didn't look too hot 10:33 ::afterwards they probably look pretty bad 10:35 ::were they 10:36 ::what sort of wounds did he do did he do 10:38 ::head shots head shots yeah well he 10:40 ::attended to do all head shots God knows 10:42 ::it's not an easy shot 10:43 ::that's what they were saying about this 10:45 ::the girl Virginia Volga Shan is that 10:47 ::when she had her books in her hand when 10:49 ::he approached out of the shadows he 10:51 ::lifts she lifted the book up to her face 10:53 ::and he shot right through the book and 10:54 ::killed because he didn't kill people 10:56 ::very cool he certainly wasn't going for 10:58 ::the grotesque or like you know you know 11:01 ::putting people into crucifixes or 11:02 ::stuffing them into fantastic sort of 11:04 ::small sized dolls and then throwing 11:06 ::those dolls on the windshield but he did 11:09 ::have a type well his stuff was about 11:11 ::building a character legs tightly 11:13 ::toughest he said he they tried to build 11:17 ::a type into him because that's what 11:18 ::happened with my mother was this like my 11:20 ::mother living for us all the time right 11:21 ::around the place where victims four and 11:23 ::five were killed and she would have to 11:26 ::be escorted home because they sent out 11:28 ::this bulletin after he sent out the 11:30 ::letters it was in his first letter he 11:33 ::just keeps talking about the beautiful 11:34 ::women of Queens about how Queens is the 11:36 ::most beautiful women and you know and 11:38 ::they should all watch me said except for 11:40 ::mr. Braus 11:41 ::let's say that my mom was actually 11:44 ::really really hot back in the day and 11:46 ::she had long brown hair and that's what 11:49 ::they said that he was gunning after was 11:50 ::long around hair and the end they just 11:52 ::found out it was completely random 11:54 ::it's like calling a oh I'm the smartest 11:58 ::kid the Special Olympics you know what's 11:59 ::the take to be attractive in Queens 12:01 ::couple of toads she got four toes I 12:04 ::guess she's the most attractive girl 12:05 ::around worse - the whole time her 12:07 ::gestures he doesn't have a symbol stain 12:09 ::on it the new thing on the gingers oh no 12:11 ::there's one she's hot 12:13 ::never mind I thought she was ugly for a 12:14 ::second well that's a mustard stain that 12:18 ::chick gives it up pretty good Jersey 12:23 ::accent okay Queens it's fine it's all 12:26 ::exactly the same same strain of awful 12:29 ::the monkey that lives in Queens 12:34 ::it's really like a down-home hero type 12:37 ::this is the Joe Namath of serial killers 12:41 ::Broadway that a nickname it is it is now 12:48 ::yeah 12:49 ::Great White Way Sam Big Apple son Sam 13:02 ::got the location or is it more of a 13:05 ::Michael Myers type situation where you 13:07 ::just walked everyone 13:15 ::we might be on a very similar journey 13:17 ::let's just say was in unions we're 13:19 ::shopping at Mandy's that fantastic store 13:22 ::get read the shoe store yeah important 13:25 ::Trader Joe's before but maybe he was in 13:28 ::a whole food 13:31 ::you know that in for 13:38 ::a walk through this exact subway station 13:41 ::six Avenue and 13:54 ::taken is insane 13:59 ::hideous entourage like 14:02 ::we are we your entourage what the death 14:11 ::of his mother is what set him off talk 14:14 ::about that who doesn't say cuz he was 14:16 ::given up for adoption and when he found 14:18 ::out later on because he's a biological 14:21 ::mother had an affair with other man 14:22 ::while she was married to this did this 14:25 ::loveless relationship with her with her 14:27 ::the man raised him and he begged her to 14:31 ::have an abortion and she said no and 14:33 ::then the leader years later basically 14:36 ::when he was a genius kid and then 14:38 ::started getting in trouble they IQ of 14:41 170 once an IQ yeah which is like right 14:44 ::this is a gifted it's good right and he 14:48 ::started getting in trouble and in a 14:49 ::flight she told him that she should have 14:51 ::ordered him but how many times does a 14:53 ::mother say that to a child oh they're 14:55 ::told it to me at least four or five 14:56 ::times and she was more pro-life than 14:57 ::that you know good knows a small ski my 15:01 ::mom would put a little crown on me and 15:03 ::I'd sit in a little throne 15:05 ::and she bring me a little like candies 15:07 ::and candied fruits and then normal 15:10 ::candies and then fruit and then just 15:13 ::lots and lots and lots of meatloaf and 15:17 ::buttered noodles and then would you have 15:21 ::for dinner oh then it would be turkey 15:24 ::we'd have a turkey lasagna a turkey a 15:28 ::meat lasagna interesting and then sue 15:32 ::yeah and then clutter doodles 15:42 ::the also mean he had a carcass that was 15:45 ::all things they busted him 15:46 ::they basically set up a sting 15:52 ::they set up a sting operation for him 15:55 ::and when they believe we found him on 15:57 ::parking tickets 15:59 ::they were giving him a parking ticket 16:00 ::and saw a rifle in his backseat 16:03 ::he came out basically of his apartment 16:06 ::he came out of his apartment 16:08 ::they basically grabbed him and he said 16:12 ::his words to them were what took you so 16:14 ::long 16:15 ::you got me and they found a 44 caliber 16:17 ::and a Brownback in his hands and they're 16:20 ::like man you're really acting bizarre 16:21 ::it's just a parking ticket 16:23 ::take it easy enjoy anything that wrong 16:24 ::I'm the right man 16:29 ::Alan are you just a little traffic 16:31 ::offender you're fine no no do you think 16:37 ::he's the killer 16:37 ::I don't know we better let's shift the 16:40 ::logs I don't know man I want to play 16:42 ::King Kong on the water play King Kong an 16:45 ::arcade machine back back greasy 16:54 ::well I guess we'll have to arrest him 16:56 ::then people had guilty to it three 16:59 ::hundred and sixty five years sentence 17:01 ::which God knows he can still get out 17:05 ::he'll get out he'll get out of the one 17:07 ::ripe young age of 400 he is instant it's 17:12 ::like human Manson can put up like they 17:15 ::have to do all every year actually they 17:16 ::hide and let him out I mean Batman 17:18 ::always is more exciting when the Joker 17:21 ::and the Riddler get out there is no 17:23 ::Batman 17:24 ::we are back Batman hat oh are you Batman 17:28 ::holy shit I'll be the Batman or New York 17:31 ::you're sort of like a Batman hey get rid 17:34 ::of that baby changing with see he's a 17:36 ::cat man 17:37 ::yeah that's good that's good I could be 17:40 ::a new Batman for the cat man okay so the 17:43 ::more I go over it so his first first 17:46 ::Judy in July 29 1976 Jodi Valenti and 17:49 ::Donna Laurie Valenti survives the second 17:51 ::time it goes out there October 23rd 1976 17:54 ::near the Halloween out and he kills he 17:57 ::tries to shoot Carl 17:58 ::denaro and rosemary Keenan they both 18:01 ::survive it wasn't a crack shot no 18:03 ::absolutely not 18:04 ::you know you work for the you supposed 18:06 ::to work 18:07 ::he wasn't a train he left they were 18:09 ::supposed to be amazing and shooting No 18:11 ::now he was just mad the third time she's 18:15 ::mad at girls because they didn't want to 18:17 ::date him the world would he's a postal 18:19 ::worker the third time Donna Demasi and 18:21 ::then eighteen-year-old Joanne Lamine Oh 18:23 ::Donna lives completely but Joanne gets 18:26 ::paralyzed for life so he's getting 18:28 ::closer to killing them killed over us 18:30 ::where he killed the first one but then 18:32 ::he would go to the Miami Heat this is 18:34 ::the terrible way to start a season think 18:36 ::about this all right how we'll do see 18:38 ::during these killers here's like 27 28 18:40 ::was a young men - LeBron James there's 18:42 ::nervous you're you're filled with hate 18:44 ::you're probably you're fat you're sweaty 18:46 ::and like you're holding a gigantic done 18:48 ::you're trying to fulfill what you 18:50 ::believe has become your destiny there's 18:52 ::a lot of pressure on you there is it's 18:54 ::hard for you to be a cracker the news 18:56 ::media is starting to get to you he's 18:57 ::reading the page six is all about an 18:59 ::absolute I don't want to lose weight you 19:01 ::know Andrea pies or get off my back 19:04 ::that's true he's not getting past at CBC 19:08 ::right all these stuff is a comedy 19:12 ::so really we're going to - we're going 19:16 ::to his first death in a year his first 19:18 ::real kill one about six months because 19:20 ::it's January 30th is the one that we're 19:22 ::going to Kristen Freund I mean he just 19:26 ::finished 19:27 ::the world to finally get one 19:30 ::you in a long time without killing 19:32 ::anybody that's like it's like his penis 19:34 ::in where I'm sure his penis is Myrtle 19:36 ::first place at all 19:37 ::I mean paralyzing somebody for life is 19:39 ::like going to going into the third 19:41 ::overtime in a game seven and the NBA 19:42 ::finals are losing by one it's like 19:45 ::you're so close I guess that's true but 19:48 ::not you go away a limp 19:51 ::and the end I don't think it was about 19:52 ::that I think it was about his sort of 19:54 ::when he and kept believing this is 19:55 ::grander message of fear my favorite 20:00 ::choice that he made here was against was 20:02 ::with Judy Placido in Sal Lupu they were 20:05 ::both shot they both survived but they 20:06 ::were leaving a discount so he good taste 20:08 ::in music 20:09 ::salut salut prepare OOP what kind of 20:13 ::name is Lupin 20:15 ::it's a Nicaraguan and Willy Wonka that's 20:19 ::gonna feel a few it feels very um it's 20:22 ::chocolate ringing oh yeah wrong with 20:24 ::y'all - were the chocolate ring 20:25 ::I'm gonna name it first son Luke lupa 20:27 ::it's a good kill theory proves or else 20:30 ::he none of mine he's going to the 20:32 ::coolest I have a dream of it 20:36 ::Henry Thomas excuse me behind one after 20:39 ::telling him never telling these adopted 20:41 ::no fun everyone now hello everyone until 20:44 ::don't be like he's natural birth so are 20:45 ::you just kidding are you just gonna like 20:47 ::stay super tan or just a continue to eat 20:49 ::shellfish at your large or to and just 20:51 ::always be red that's good I'm kind of 20:54 ::red right now 20:55 ::you were ferry red right now alright so 20:59 ::we are one stop away from 71st Street 21:02 ::forest to 21:04 ::means how we feel right now boy I mean 21:07 ::I'm excited to get off this train and 21:08 ::see just could smell the air man smelly 21:11 ::over the Son of Sam you used to smell 21:13 ::like done w when I got like gun residue 21:15 ::gun smoke correctly headed into very 21:18 ::nice area of Queens miss Mina 21:22 ::Ellen person Avenue 21:25 ::branding on this train 21:28 ::and five these people are serial killers 21:30 ::going to coins colonel T is actually in 21:32 ::statistic like one in five people 21:34 ::circles 21:36 ::what if five people had one inside 21:38 ::surfaces and people well two of us or 21:41 ::seven out of ten 21:43 ::one in five people in serial killer 21:46 ::Queens 1 & 3 21:52 ::one in two people have had sex of the 21:55 ::corpse 21:57 ::you know people trust us Henry and when 21:59 ::you throw out a random statistics it's 22:00 ::one in three bullets and had sex with a 22:03 ::corpse 22:03 ::oh it's more than 3,000 that you're 22:05 ::right about that well that's a huge 22:06 ::difference isn't it I kind of want to 22:09 ::read another quick tip under the police 22:11 ::what if we just start great pretty thick 22:13 ::letters so police that aren't about 22:15 ::murders let us feel like like what we 22:18 ::did then we get that I made a waffle 22:20 ::okay 22:21 ::you're either well okay no you have it 22:23 ::how about the Son of Sam 22:25 ::the son this thing you like write all 22:27 ::these letters from the Sun to Sam to the 22:28 ::police 22:30 ::that's pretty awesome I'll be fine are 22:33 ::you to yodel today then we can be 22:34 ::prisoners you fucking forget to like 22:38 ::scare watch Netflix into queue oh do I 22:41 ::give a shit about you love this 22:42 ::understand 22:45 ::would you write it in your own shit you 22:46 ::read it in your own shit so it's 22:48 ::interesting 22:49 ::well of course you have to write into 22:50 ::your own feces I mean everybody knows 22:52 ::that kill a dog take its skin right on 22:56 ::it your top ten instant you choices set 23:00 ::into David lemon and David Letterman see 23:02 ::what it says good if he doesn't like 23:03 ::that send it to the bulldozer cocks good 23:05 ::yeah I love the idea I think this is 23:08 ::really going to help us kick Salima Cup 23:10 ::with the fun that's right you can't 23:12 ::smell me calm without come-come macabre 23:15 ::yeah kapre comedy 23:17 ::yeah welcome back to the search of the 23:22 ::boogeyman episode one Sunnis and victims 23:25 ::for five who are you with right here for 23:28 ::sale centers that we you are here we are 23:30 ::headed right over here Dartmouth Street 23:32 ::rhombus realism which is right along 23:36 ::this dark mystery 23:37 ::all right the swoop don't guess let's go 23:44 ::just this stuff Buster Bank relatively 23:47 ::here as far as the actual structures of 23:49 ::it it's pretty nice developed part of 23:51 ::town 23:52 ::it's very busy it's super busy 23:55 ::it's also 23:57 ::you know thirty years later yeah I 24:00 ::actually think there's something that 24:02 ::the city does I think it's very 24:04 ::interesting the city is a very short 24:05 ::memory right and city doesn't really 24:08 ::look different cities a high turnover 24:09 ::rate they like to bury the stuff I think 24:11 ::something happened when the murders 24:13 ::happened on here because this used to 24:14 ::just be mom-and-pop shop this was all 24:18 ::even I remember like growing up it's 24:20 ::like my mom who spent a lot of time in 24:21 ::this area and it's like completely 24:23 ::different there's all chain restaurants 24:25 ::look at this bridge here like this could 24:29 ::be like late at night you could turn 24:31 ::into a festival of whores 24:33 ::killing you and your family underneath 24:35 ::it me it's all sort of like - it's like 24:38 ::there's something to me it's very funny 24:40 ::about like small town nice areas that 24:42 ::are turned a nightmare works by 24:44 ::murderers that's why a slasher flicks is 24:47 ::so great yeah luckily we have Kiki with 24:52 ::us is the perfect definition of some Sam 24:54 ::victims just in case he's back here 24:57 ::someone of his copycat killers he'll 25:00 ::take her leave us he'll see us as sort 25:03 ::of his allies and joyous thing this is 25:07 ::it 25:10 ::it's quite nice yeah completely change 25:13 ::everybody smells really good too 25:15 ::yeah how do they do that if they can 25:16 ::make this part of town smell good why 25:18 ::can't they make all what the recipes 25:20 ::cook Queen Queen is a river of french 25:24 ::fried fat run homes bottom of it all 25:28 ::right we got the truth 25:30 ::this is Dartmouth Street here and I must 25:32 ::say it's rustic it looks very Jack the 25:35 ::Ripper ass she's actually completely 25:37 ::changed I wonder if this whole thing may 25:39 ::be told 25:44 ::I mean I will say on things will realize 25:48 ::they're literally standing on top of a 25:50 ::grape 25:53 ::we have overpriced Bud Lights and their 25:56 ::overpriced chicken fingers there is a 25:58 ::poor girl walking back from what is afar 26:01 ::nard University get shot in the face 26:06 ::here we go 26:08 ::this is dark Mar so she's just walking 26:10 ::by to cool better get that physics exam 26:13 ::better study pretty hard we're passing 26:15 ::to Dartmouth right now she's just 26:17 ::thinking about oh I think professor 26:19 ::Hampton was pretty attractive today do 26:21 ::you think he was looking at me I have no 26:23 ::idea 26:23 ::oh god who are you well apparently I'm 26:27 ::victims uh five like right afterwards he 26:31 ::would he came out from behind cars like 26:33 ::right here you see a regular parts of 26:35 ::cars park right here he came out acid a 26:37 ::very high-pitched voice hey curtain yet 26:38 ::you call me a word and then he shot them 26:41 ::isn't that really creepy that's 26:43 ::unbelievably fast that's how that's this 26:45 ::look what a cat does to a mouse this is 26:48 ::it there this is where I was got a for 26:51 ::Darmouth Brandon Oh ladies and gentlemen 26:52 ::it looks it's beautiful 26:55 ::it's all under construction it's all 26:57 ::under construction they're still trying 26:58 ::to rebuild and this is where that young 27:01 ::Emily it's gorgeous 27:03 ::and that's five garment yeah the house 27:06 ::right there actually does look a little 27:08 ::haunted Oh completely hon just keep 27:10 ::walking 27:11 ::so we know should we go knock on their 27:12 ::door should we knock on some doors yeah 27:15 ::free ham your embassy you remember 27:17 ::solicit shit I just understand the frizz 27:20 ::about the pub game I was talking about 27:22 ::this with Kissel about gonna wait for 27:24 ::good there's something is really 27:26 ::interesting about going like you know 27:30 ::you go to see mass death sites you know 27:33 ::if you go to Ground Zero or you go to 27:35 ::like Gettysburg or something has 27:37 ::definitely feeling sort of like gravity 27:39 ::tools you show up someplace 2,000 people 27:41 ::to die and it's just very interesting 27:43 ::just like this one like this is a one 27:45 ::woman died here there was like a pivotal 27:47 ::point of like one of the most infamous 27:49 ::crime stories in the world ever record 27:53 ::an honest woman here number five is 27:55 ::probably the reason that they caught the 27:57 ::Son of Sam to begin with because it was 27:59 ::at this point they realized they're 28:01 ::dealing with the 44 caliber killer it 28:03 ::wasn't smart enough to get two guns you 28:05 ::know and this is the way they're really 28:07 ::started to put it all together not to 28:09 ::mention you could tell if the place was 28:10 ::half this nice a killing in this 28:12 ::neighborhood must have been fucking 28:13 ::earth-shattering 28:14 ::you know this would have happened on you 28:16 ::know shit Bronx no one who cares what's 28:20 ::happening like the first to happen in 28:22 ::the Bronx and you can see that it's like 28:23 ::people just sort of it this makes more 28:27 ::of a statement well it's gonna be almost 28:29 ::any neighborhood anywhere in America 28:31 ::that's like a really good base which is 28:33 ::nice this front yard and for those that 28:36 ::don't think that the front front yard is 28:38 ::rare I haven't seen a front yard in New 28:40 ::York City in three years yeah 28:43 ::like yeah my backpack up you look 28:48 ::creeped out it is unbelievably scary 28:51 ::it's but you know at the same time 28:53 ::nobody is out here here no one's out 28:57 ::here you see how we could do it because 28:59 ::there isn't a soul 29:00 ::everybody has jobs everyone's dawei come 29:02 ::be Congress women or work for the head 29:05 ::of Sanitation tomorrow they don't have 29:06 ::time to be out and it's only 11 o'clock 29:10 ::at night it's dead 29:12 ::this is Mark no talking not even a bird 29:17 ::nothing not a car stop there's one 29:20 ::driver there's a young girl it's 29:22 ::straight so and you can see the 29:24 ::isolation we were out here you can just 29:27 ::see how it's extreme pause we're just 29:29 ::walking alone and if I'm ignore us or 29:33 ::isolated than a potato in the middle of 29:35 ::Iceland I mean not another one around 29:37 ::have you no potatoes in Iceland no it's 29:40 ::cold what I thought potatoes did well in 29:43 ::bad weather 29:43 ::well I think you were fucking idiot 29:46 ::there's potatoes that's what you said 29:48 ::when you and you're scared you're 29:50 ::abusive iodide I'm terrified I'm sorry 29:52 ::Henry you're not an idiot potatoes do 29:54 ::grow in Iceland I I didn't know we were 29:57 ::gonna be stalking about root fruits 30:02 ::it's not a fruit a root is a fruit not 30:05 ::potatoes not a special pretend vegetable 30:08 ::no no what yeah she's not dead is she 30:23 ::she just texted me back so she's not not 30:26 ::that you asked her if she was dead yes 30:28 ::you asked her she was dead did not 30:30 ::specifically ask her you could you ask 30:33 ::her ask her if she's dead does have long 30:36 ::brown hair we need to know for sure cuz 30:39 ::you're with us you're not safe she's not 30:42 ::safe either Oh take some footage with 30:44 ::your camera if you want to get a real 30:46 ::yeah let's keep moving along east gives 30:48 ::out more chemo I mean it's just so 30:50 ::bizarre because I'm sort of getting 30:51 ::feelings of like that where Elm Street 30:54 ::oh yeah you definitely my own master 30:56 ::chemistry it has the you know that the 30:58 ::trees make an arch in the you know 31:01 ::middle just gorgeous 31:05 ::no this is a very upscale neighborhood 31:07 ::this is what is going to happen I mean 31:08 ::like she was just coming home from she 31:10 ::was coming home from school you know 31:12 ::she's coming home to her she'll live 31:13 ::with her parents like out here and then 31:16 ::you know when he brought he brought his 31:19 ::misery here and he's such a coward you 31:22 ::know like you think you stood far away 31:24 ::any shot he'd look like you did surprise 31:26 ::shooting he didn't even do like he knows 31:29 ::he could have followed her though he 31:31 ::could have chosen her block away from 31:37 ::full Dartmouth so this is probably 31:40 ::around the area at that time 31:41 ::he ran away miss Froy was shot his 31:43 ::victims before yeah it was only like 5 31:48 ::or 6 bucks Garnica yeah these things on 31:50 ::me oh my god Vinny tied with Jack for 31:53 ::the nature of hearing I can't click off 31:54 ::of you take off it's gonna hit me yeah 31:57 ::Jesus Christ here this thing just is 32:01 ::something around here wow this is 32:03 ::probably where she died this this is a 32:05 ::this is a spruce made from her blood it 32:08 ::grew out of the ground where she 32:09 ::collapsed it's just it storms there's no 32:12 ::other thorny bush around except for that 32:13 ::one and the fireflies yeah are beautiful 32:16 ::yeah Souls Souls Souls a merciful 32:22 ::results Catholics have you know 32:25 ::Christians have weird dicks plantings 32:26 ::are a lot different 32:30 ::the only if we should look we should try 32:32 ::to stop when the password binds and talk 32:35 ::to them or quick as if they know I mean 32:37 ::they must know Botox I'd love to do that 32:38 ::we should just stop that guy 32:41 ::I think maybe let's have let's ask these 32:43 ::people about it ask hey guys 32:46 ::excuse me we're doing a show about the 32:48 ::Son of Sam do you guys remember anything 32:51 ::about that back in the seventies at all 32:53 ::oh nothing 32:57 ::Sam yeah because it's for Dartmouth 33:00 ::right there right they've did a big 33:02 ::documentary here it was shooting no 33:04 ::filming I think it was last year as well 33:07 ::I remember none of the girls wanted to 33:10 ::have long hair 33:14 ::and girls were like putting their hair 33:16 ::up in ponytails my mom was the same 33:18 ::exact way Jenny have like five blocks 33:20 ::from here and she's a get exported home 33:22 ::every single time she came up from the 33:23 ::train left you guys would walk her and 33:25 ::so the what was the overall like mood 33:27 ::cuz what is it with it this nice back in 33:29 ::like 70s I didn't live here I lived in 33:31 ::Kew Gardens okay which is right on the 33:34 ::other side but it was all around 33:35 ::everybody everybody knew we do we did we 33:39 ::do a lot of hanging out on the stoop and 33:42 ::not going far from home and all the 33:44 ::girls had their hair in ponytails or 33:46 ::anything to make it look like it wasn't 33:48 ::long hair that's so fast you know like 33:50 ::one person we had girl 33:51 ::O'Day I was super into them all right 33:53 ::yes she got shot right over here I think 33:56 ::it was that first girl that survived I 33:58 ::think yeah yeah she was right right 34:00 ::around here can you think of another 34:01 ::time where somebody that's like that 34:03 ::much of a chilling effect on it like an 34:05 ::entire population of like 9 million 34:07 ::people's like in there besides yeah when 34:09 ::the towers towers came down yeah that's 34:12 ::amazing 34:13 ::thank you thank you so much happening 34:15 ::sure take care 34:17 ::holy Lord Igor D what a journey that was 34:20 ::and what was most amazing to me was the 34:21 ::interview that we were able to do we 34:23 ::stop this couple on the street and I 34:25 ::felt so bad the the the food really good 34:27 ::at harnessing that - because someone of 34:29 ::your size approaching just a hey hey got 34:31 ::some questions for you hey let me talk 34:33 ::to you 34:33 ::Dylan a son Sam you know that peaceful 34:36 ::man I'm looking for my dad you ever seen 34:39 ::him it's the Son of Sam we stop there's 34:42 ::a fantastic lady Craig I'm the grandson 34:44 ::Sam hello I'm the great I don't kill 34:47 ::people but I say mean things to him so 34:50 ::we stopped this couple into it's a guy 34:52 ::he looks to be in his sixties or 34:53 ::seventies he's fat and bald so it's hard 34:55 ::to tell you know I that's they fat bald 34:58 ::men age like black women oh yeah I don't 35:00 ::know if you're 1652 more and more like a 35:03 ::fucking cantaloupe and I just want you I 35:05 ::just need to be in a khaki open eat the 35:07 ::meat inside your fucking husk that's 35:10 ::right 35:10 ::so we got this we stopped a couple and 35:12 ::the gal there she was nice enough and I 35:13 ::think they were together she was in her 35:15 ::late for you so he was doing fantastic 35:16 ::and it makes sense because he has to be 35:18 ::wealthiest held because the Forest Hills 35:20 ::area I'm sure that you heard it on the 35:21 ::on the tape I mean that's mansion it's 35:22 ::absolutely gorgeous head there they are 35:24 ::their own City Patrol I mean it's what a 35:26 ::creepy place say the silence and the 35:28 ::City Patrol did almost pick me and Kiki 35:31 ::up for trying to break into for 35:33 ::Dartmouth that's right and I forget I 35:34 ::want to thank Kiki you Prell for coming 35:36 ::along and being our gal on the street 35:38 ::there with us and people art Son of Sam 35:40 ::bait yes our son Sam bait and she'll be 35:42 ::will be our correspondents from here on 35:44 ::out she's super thrilled we're super 35:45 ::thrilled to have her on board so yeah 35:48 ::and I thought the the the the only 35:50 ::equate the only thing that the woman 35:52 ::could equate the Son of Sam to as far as 35:55 ::the chill of the city was 9/11 yeah 35:57 ::which I thought was an amazing just she 36:00 ::was doing exactly what he set out to 36:03 ::exactly what he wanted to do he was 36:05 ::little Lady gaga of serial killers and 36:07 ::he was born that way he was born that 36:09 ::way you know I'm not gonna be one of 36:11 ::these politicians out there oh maybe 36:12 ::it's a choice to be your serial killer 36:14 ::like no you're born with a Mis wire in 36:17 ::your head that's what I'm saying like if 36:18 ::you just heard that song or you know out 36:21 ::here walk by all right al 36:26 ::hi he would just learn that all you do 36:29 ::was dance you know build leather goods 36:32 ::that's right well the the look in that 36:34 ::woman's eye like that was such a sincere 36:37 ::look of fear yeah my absolute fear 36:39 ::whenever she was talking to pops right 36:41 ::back in yeah it does and it's been 40 36:43 ::years 40 years and still there's only 36:45 ::been two events since the same as Son of 36:47 ::Sam in New York City and one was a man 36:49 ::who killed eight people in another event 36:50 ::killed 3,000 and started two wars I mean 36:53 ::that's that is an astounding like I just 36:57 ::can't imagine like and your mother was 36:59 ::saying right like your mother so after 37:00 ::this like every single morning you wake 37:02 ::up you put your hair up why because 37:04 ::there's a crazy serial killer about 37:05 ::who's there trying to kill girls that 37:07 ::look just like you right and you get off 37:10 ::the subway I better make sure that I 37:12 ::arranged my appointment with Tom to pick 37:14 ::me up here because otherwise I'm gonna 37:16 ::be murdered by a random guy with a 44 37:18 ::caliber you know kind of changes it 37:19 ::imagined changed the entire face the 37:22 ::neighborhood and that's what she was 37:23 ::talking about to with like their I mean 37:25 ::we had a scare when I was growing up of 37:27 ::a kid who wouldn't bid they were yeah 37:30 ::they were like how is this fat boy 37:32 ::throwing up why is he throwing up and 37:34 ::still so fat just like oh it's cause I 37:38 ::got to be bid say to me and that's what 37:40 ::I said and they believed me 37:41 ::um but ravioli being excited yeah I 37:44 ::don't know what it is yo shit yet can 37:46 ::you get free different we're happy Yoli 37:48 ::so but we had a child snatcher in our 37:51 ::neighborhood and that was kind of the 37:53 ::automatic response was is that the whole 37:55 ::neighborhood just comes out where it's 37:57 ::like everyone was on the street at all 37:59 ::nights and like watching over each other 38:01 ::and it's kind of where parts of New York 38:03 ::again so interesting where we're a 38:07 ::metropolis and again there's millions of 38:09 ::millions of people you can go to 38:10 ::anonymous but then parts of the city can 38:12 ::just turn into a small town yeah you're 38:14 ::part of the said you could just turn 38:15 ::into the safety cloak of a small town 38:17 ::and same thing we're talking about after 38:19 9/11 what happened in the city where 38:21 ::it's just like it creates a sort of 38:22 ::surge of hope then because people are 38:25 ::looking out for each other and that's 38:28 ::what's wonderful about the city but also 38:31 ::allows it sort of insidious fucked up 38:34 ::dark shadowy side that allows ocean to 38:36 ::fester son 38:37 ::Sam really just brought the community 38:39 ::together yeah he was like like a 38:41 ::fantastic carnival coming through town 38:43 ::more barbering yeah everyone just came 38:45 ::out was just like thank you Son of Sam 38:47 ::we're having a great time I've never 38:49 ::felt this close to my guys they're gonna 38:51 ::fucking bounce e house good everybody 38:55 ::bouncing the fucking bouncy house gonna 38:57 ::say I'm ain't gonna go Murr got us to 38:59 ::gauge OE yeah Joey yeah this is not like 39:03 ::a Joey I look a god about your old coke 39:06 ::bottles the film was sand difficult it 39:09 ::said and I pull the googly eyes at the 39:11 ::outside of took a fucking person it's 39:15 ::the sand person like that movie star 39:17 ::wars Son of Sam has healed Queens again 39:20 ::he did he always has but so they 39:22 ::eventually got him after what was it 39:24 ::eight murders uh let's see here 39:27 ::it was it was eight total and yep eight 39:30 ::old last one was done in South Brooklyn 39:32 ::around Bensonhurst yeah you obviously 39:34 ::did to sort of throw off the trail of 39:36 ::everything else you yeah yeah yeah I'm 39:37 ::looking at a map right now and you know 39:40 ::what's funny is that uh some of the 39:42 ::murders I'd say at least there's two of 39:44 ::them that are just within a few blocks 39:46 ::of each other that was in fondles that's 39:48 ::where we were 39:49 ::oh no uh victims one in six in the Bronx 39:52 ::yeah we're real close to each other uh 39:54 ::and then the other three in Queens were 39:56 ::you know pretty far apart of course the 39:58 ::one down in Bensonhurst was very last 40:00 ::everybody uh but I find that I found 40:02 ::that interesting though I think I I 40:03 ::don't it kind of lends credence alike do 40:06 ::we know how he chose like his area I 40:09 ::think that he was very random he might 40:11 ::have just been in Bensonhurst that day I 40:13 ::just like I go to bed I'm gonna kill 40:15 ::somebody like the way that you just had 40:16 ::a stressful day working like a Coors 40:18 ::Light with the closest bar I'm pretty 40:20 ::sure it was a it was a mixture of there 40:23 ::there was completely random shit and 40:25 ::there was line eat yeah he coming of 40:27 ::course you know the irony of getting all 40:29 ::the press that you ever wanted was me 40:30 ::that everyone is on the lookout you know 40:33 ::yeah well that was the other thing is 40:34 ::that uh during that summer there was a 40:36 ::gigantic heat wave yeah New York City 40:39 ::like so again everyone was just on the 40:40 ::street the majority in New York doesn't 40:43 ::have central air right several inches 40:44 ::out and that also increases crime to be 40:48 ::so fuckin I want to stab both of you 40:51 ::right now 40:51 ::that's how hot this like coffee so yeah 40:54 ::fuckin hole right now I want to cut off 40:56 ::your skin and wear like a suit and kill 40:58 ::myself 40:58 ::yeah be like why Muslims guess where 41:00 ::we're burkas it's surprisingly enough 41:02 ::makes you war or colder is that it snow 41:04 ::yeah of course that's why they wear it 41:05 ::I'm wearing shorts I know but if you 41:08 ::were in a burka you would be more 41:09 ::comfortable I'm covered in hair though 41:12 ::well you yeah I'm not saying you're 41:13 ::exactly like an Arab woman you're like 41:15 ::less hairy but I want to that on they 41:18 ::wear hats and read that Batman hats oh 41:20 ::no no no they don't believe in fucking 41:22 ::Batman because they don't like to have 41:24 ::images of their gods Batman's the only 41:26 ::thing I worship absolutely thing is 41:28 ::gonna save us in the end 41:29 ::and Ray Henry come help me I'm Batman 41:34 ::God yeah Henry go into the store and get 41:38 ::my robot awesome I can't go anywhere 41:40 ::dressed like this man I'm gonna do 41:43 ::anything for you Bob where's Batman you 41:46 ::my new boss dag you and Ray is that how 41:49 ::it's gonna happen yeah Batman fell in 41:52 ::hard time and recession thank God you 41:54 ::know thank God I need fucking some but 41:57 ::it's not good to pick me up out of this 41:58 ::bullshit 41:59 ::cuz I'm gonna live to 87 so I got to do 42:01 ::something I got 90 I don't know what 42:03 ::those three years are gonna be like 42:04 ::without you mr. Zebrowski there's gonna 42:06 ::be you playing Yahtzee by yourself 42:07 ::trying to jerk off your dead penis I 42:10 ::just can't wait to finally win it every 42:11 ::time I play yatzee yatzee doesn't even 42:13 ::matter I win it all 42:15 ::but yeah so that's pretty much where 42:17 ::we're at with Son of Sam it was an 42:18 ::amazing journey and we were thrilled to 42:21 ::go on it I just want to go deeper into 42:23 ::the city this and we're going to we're 42:24 ::going to continue our search for the New 42:26 ::York boogie man over the next couple of 42:28 ::episodes we really want to find 42:29 ::something regal they'll be completely 42:31 ::honest want to find something that he's 42:33 ::genuinely fucking frightening if you 42:35 ::have any advice please leave a comment 42:37 ::on the cave comedy radio site cave 42:39 ::comedy radio calm send us an email 42:41 ::actually at a CCR podcast network at 42:43 ::gmail.com 42:44 ::here we go CCR pikas networking.com CCR 42:47 ::podcast network at gmail.com wow that's 42:50 ::a lot of that's a lot of email a lot of 42:52 ::letters I don't know if our fans 42:54 ::remember to figure it out just joking 42:55 ::you're so smart 42:58 ::but yeah we're getting deep we're gonna 43:00 ::get deep and frighten ourselves we're 43:01 ::gonna frighten you that's right we got 43:03 ::Kiki she's going out this week in New 43:05 ::Orleans she's gonna try to interview a 43:07 ::voodoo priest and I imagine she's gonna 43:08 ::get a lot out of him he's gonna be area 43:10 ::rugs Camila are looking buggy buggy look 43:12 ::Allah Allah you see me bones 43:14 ::Oh I throw the bones it means you're 43:17 ::gonna get sick and of course that's just 43:19 ::a homeless fella right outside of Penn 43:20 ::Station I cross the bones every once in 43:22 ::a while yeah who doesn't toss bones I 43:24 ::toss bones but it always just comes out 43:26 ::as bones yeah look at that him ditches 43:29 ::bones yeah huh well it's fun it must be 43:32 ::nice to actually feel a bone he's a 43:33 ::little chubby ladies and gentlemen how 43:35 ::are ya oh my god I have nothing ladies 43:39 ::and gentleman you have a whole bunch of 43:40 ::stuff and go out and do it because this 43:42 ::episode of last podcast on the left is 43:44 ::over and I think we're gonna be trying 43:45 ::to go to Elbert fish's house next time 43:46 ::there'll be a lot of fun will your movie 43:48 ::to a whole whole series we do a lot of 43:49 ::creepy shit I love it and I love you 43:51 ::Marcus I love you beh love you Henry 43:53 ::I love you Ben all right this I'm glad 43:55 ::you guys survived the massive car 43:56 ::accident you guys are happy you don't 43:58 ::love Marcus that's the best part about 43:59 ::this is that you think that God has 44:01 ::forgotten about us if he exists but two 44:04 ::of you guys probably should be dead we 44:06 ::talked about it in the top hat - yeah we 44:08 ::probably should be it was very possible 44:09 ::you know we should definitely be dead 44:11 ::Son of Sam she just figured there's 44:12 ::nothing up there is there and the only 44:14 ::random chance totally red and we could 44:15 ::have just been dead like this you'd be 44:17 ::up here you know doing this pod kids by 44:19 ::yourself but none of the cords be 44:20 ::plugged in oh no I heard shouting at the 44:23 ::bathroom somebody's in there somebody 44:26 ::are you in there you do podcasts we're 44:29 ::doing it right now don't get out of 44:30 ::there hey Marcus and Ben died in a car 44:32 ::accident Oh dirty transfer over the Son 44:34 ::of Sam files before he died 44:35 ::do we still have those I would never 44:38 ::fucking do that I would never do thank 44:40 ::you rate all right this is the last box 44:43 ::on the left we'll talk to you next week 44:45 ::hey let's come up with the catchphrase 44:46 ::right now uh-huh look it's in town 44:49 ::bucket to town uh-huh kids of town I 44:52 ::don't know I put a buckets of cow and 44:53 ::named buckets of town congratulations 44:56 ::Jesus Christ then how about congratulate 44:59 ::that's your all right well I'll see you 45:01 ::next week we're gonna tie I'm looking 45:02 ::forward to it I'm gonna stick with that 45:03 ::one cuz my graduation is good megusta uh 45:07 ::yeah gusta megusta congratulations 45:12 ::ah mines me gusta megusta 45:14 ::congratulations is mine and I have yeah 45:16 ::okay I have made goo so you can have 45:19 ::congratulations 45:20 ::I get megusta mo gusta I'm looking 45:22 ::forward to it congratulations that 45:24 ::sounds good 45:25 ::is it good I like a trilayer motto which 45:31 ::one more what one more 45:33 ::megusta congratulation less you have it 45:37 ::what I'm looking forward to it it's all 45:39 ::over I'm looking forward to that's good 45:42 ::congratulations Jesus when goosed 45:44 ::already it'll never end I don't know if 45:46 ::I used to means what is but gusta it 45:49 ::megusta means I like it it does yeah 45:52 ::congratulations means congratulations 45:55 ::for doing well 45:56 ::yeah I'm Agusta it I might like it I'm 46:01 ::all I'm Agusta it oh it doesn't matter 46:03 ::today gusta lations me alright McGoo 46:07 ::still Asians ladies and gentlemen Magoo 46:09 ::still Asians it is good night go do 46:13 ::something terrible